


Aftermath

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Smackdown Live, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hell In A Cell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: What if after HIAC A.J was at the hospital with Shane? If you haven't seen Hell In A Cell then I will apologize for any spoilers :D Just know that I still love you and hope you enjoy the story!!





	Aftermath

A.J paced the length of the waiting room and back, eyes going to the E.R doors that blocked him from getting to Shane. He'd gone backstage to clean up after his match and had missed Shane on his way out to the arena. Admittedly he was pissed about losing the belt but his thoughts hadn't been on that. He had been thinking about Shane and his match with Owens.

Now, after all had been said and done, he was at the hospital waiting on some word on Shane's condition. Letting out a frustrated sigh, A.J turned to the sitting area and frowned. The McMahon family was sitting against the wall. Vince had a blank look on his face while both Stephanie and Linda wore matching looks of concern, Shaking his head, A.J glanced down at his left hand, stomach twisting at the titanium band on his middle finger. Running his thumb over the smooth metal, he couldn't help wondering if he should have tried harder to stop Shane and this match. If he had been able to talk him out of...

“You do know he was going to do it even if you asked him not to, right?”

A.J looked up to see Hunter standing in front of him, a smirk on his lips but concern in his eyes. “Yeah, well what do you care. You can't stand him or me so it's not like anything you say will mean anything.” A.J turned to move away from the other man, only to have Hunter step in front of him. “Move Hunter, right now isn't the time...”

“You're right, right now isn't the time or place but we have no other choice. You're right, Shane and I don't really see eye to eye but I don't hate him and I damn sure don't wish this on him. I know what it's like to be where he is and I know what it's like to be where you are.” Hunter glanced up at Stephanie, a sad frown curving his lips down. “This business is hard but it's hardest on those outside of the ring as well. No, I may not get along with you both but I wouldn't wish this on either of you.”

A.J nodded in surprise, twisting his ring around his finger. He and Shane had gotten married six months ago, despite the arguments on both sides. Despite their friends and families initial objections, everyone had come together and celebrated with them. Everyone except for Vince...he and Shane hadn't been able to see eye to eye on anything when it came to Shane's decision to be with a man.

_“You have three boys who you need to consider before doing this! Think about how this will affect them, your work, your reputation and theirs!”_

_“I_ am _thinking about that, they already know Allen, have met him, and have no problems with me being with him. The only people with the real problem are you and whoever else feels they have aright to say anything.”_

_“Well as your father I have a right...”_

_“No dad, you don't. I am a grown man and am capable of making the decision of who I want to be with. I have no intentions of letting him go and will not be giving him up for any reason.”_

_“Son, at least think about this! What will your mother and sister think?”_

_“Mom is planning the wedding and Steph has agreed to help with the reception. So they aren't as against it as you had hoped.”_

“Mr. Jones?”

A.J looked up in surprise at the woman standing in front of him. Glancing around, he realized he was sitting on the floor. Standing up, he gave the doctor a small smile, extending his hand in greeting. “Sorry, kind of tired but uh, h-how is Shane doing, can I see him now?” When the woman smiled, A.J felt relief flood his system.

“Yes you may, actually we would really like it if you came back. Mr. McMahon has been rather uncooperative since he woke up.”

A.J couldn't hold in the laugh that tumbled out of him. “Jesus, sorry, sorry, just...Shane's not used to people telling him no when he want's something.” He grinned as the doctor nodded in understanding.

“Well, since you are listed on his paperwork as his husband, we need to get you cleaned up and to the back. Once you've seen him we will move him to a private room on the third floor. We had to go in and reset three ribs as well as his shoulder and collar bone. There are indications of a minor concussion but Mr. McMahon is responsive, however when we suggested the CAT scan he refused and...”

“Without him being cooperative you can't fully tell.” A.J nodded, turning to look back at the small, petite woman now standing behind him. “I'm going to go see why he's being such an ass. Is there anything you want me to tell him?”

“Stop being so difficult and that I love him.”

Grinning, A.J leaned over and gave Linda a soft buss on the cheek. “I'll tell him what you said.” Turning back to the doctor, he gave her a short nod before following her back to where Shane was.

“Here, you need to put this on first then I'll take you back. Just slide the gown over your clothes and put on the mask. We will make sure you see your husband once you're ready.”

A.J nodded as he took the robe and mask, sliding both on as fast as possible. He wanted to see Shane, after watching Sami pull Kevin off the table and Shane landing as he did, A.J was worried. Worried and pissed off at both Shane's condition and the match. What the hell did Sami think he was doing by saving Kevin? The very man who last week power bombed him off the apron of the ring and he saved him?!

Shaking his head A.J walked out of the small room he'd been led to and smiled at the woman standing by the door. “I, uh, I'm supposed to...”

“Allen?”

Turning, A.J let out a soft sigh of relief at the man laying behind him. Walking over to the gurney, A.J nodded to the nurse before looking Shane over with a critical eye. “You know if anything's broken, I plan to make sure they fix it then break your bones again. Are you fucking crazy Shane! Do you know what you just put us through jumping off that god damn cage?!”

“Don't shout honey, we're in a public hallway.” Shane mumbled as he squinted up at the frowning man. “You know why I had...”

“Yeah, jesus I know, doesn't mean I have to like it.” A.J let out an angry huff as Shane reached for him. “Your mom is worried sick about you. Three broken ribs, a separated shoulder, and a concussion not to mention whatever the hell you did to your neck.” He tried to keep his voice even as he took Shane's hand, flushing as he felt a finger slide over his ring.

“Where is mom and my ring?” Shane asked softly. He tried to take small shallow breaths as he watched A.J. “Honey?”

“She's in the waiting room with Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter. Your ring is in my pocket, I didn't get a chance to get everything but Danial said he'd get what I couldn't.” A.J reached into his pocket and pulled out Shane's wedding band. “You'll get it back after you've had a CAT scan and they put you in a room.”

“No, Allen please I-I...” Shane reached for the titanium band, hand shaking as he tried to grasp the smooth metal.

“Scan first, your ring after.” At Shane's belligerent glare, A.J sighed. “You need to have the scan Shane, they've already bandaged up your ribs and shoulder but you need to have the scan to make sure there's nothing wrong. Please, Shane if not for me or your mom for the kids?” They had given up almost everything to be together, everything except for their kids and each other. When Shane gave him a small nod he grinned. “Good and I'll be right here when you wake up, ok?” A.J glanced up around them, aware that while they were talking they had also been headed down to X-ray. “Now don't be an asshole, let them do what they need to and I'll see you soon.”

Shane gave him a small smile as he was wheeled into the x-ray room, the doors hissing shut behind him.

“Mr. Jones if you would like to wait in the room, we can bring your husband up once he is done.”

A.J shook his head, glancing back at the small room where Shane currently lay. “No, uh, I'll wait here for him.” A.J kept his gaze on the group in the other room, watching as Shane was lifted and placed on the scanning bed. “Is there any way I could get something to drink? Kind of been a long night.” He gave the nurse a quick grin, grateful when she nodded and hurried off. Turning back to the glass in front of him, A.J let out a soft breath. “You better be ok, if you're not I swear...” Leaning his head against the glass, A.J let his eyes fall close. He knew he should have tried to talk Shane out of that stunt, knew it could have been significantly worse. And even though he knew all of this, he couldn't help being proud of the fact that Shane was still fearless in the face of jumping off of the cage.

Pushing away from the glass, A.J turned just as a silver haired nurse walked up with a small cup of water. “Thank you.” He said softly, holding the styrofoam in his hands, he looked up at the silent woman watching him. As she continued to stare at him silently, A.J felt his nerves flutter with anxiety.

“You two haven't been married long have you?”

“Uh, n-no ma'am, about seven months.” A.J blinked in surprise at the silver haired woman, confused at the slow grin she gave him. “Why do you ask?”

“That man in there was not going anywhere until he saw you. Could have sworn we were looking at a three year old throwing a tantrum. You must be good for him if you can get him in there without a fight.”

A.J grinned as he took a sip of water. “He's difficult even on the best of days but he worries and it tends to come off the wrong way.” At her amused look, A.J flushed. “I said something funny?”

“You've been married for seven months and already know how to handle your man. You, young man, are what we used to call a siren.”

A.J felt his face heating as he glanced back at the glass then the nurse in front of him. “I, uh, I have no idea...”

“That man loves you and to see one such as him fall so hard that he can be controlled on some level...”

“Oh!” A.J grinned as realization dawned. “No, Shane can't be controlled but he's always willing to make compromises. That's usually what we end up doing.” A.J gave her a small smile, continuing to chat with the elderly nurse while he waited for Shane to finish.

He wasn't aware of drifting off until a gentle hand shook him awake. Jerking upright, A.J blinked at the smiling face in front of him. “Shane, is he...h-how is he doing?”

“He is ready to go upstairs, we had to redo the bandages around his chest but other than that he is sleeping. We were going to wake you but he insisted you get some rest.”

“How, uh, how long have I been out?” A.J stretched as he stood up and followed the nurse down the hall.

“For almost an hour, come we need to get you both to a private room. The press has gotten word of where you two are and have been trying to get in.”

Shaking his head, A.J followed the nurse to a room off of the main hall and sighed. “Shane.” He slowly walked over, scanning Shane for anything he missed. “If you ever put me through this again I swear...”

“You'll make me pay with ten push ups and thirty laps in the pool.”

A.J chuckled at the sleep roughened voice, shaking his head at the dark gaze suddenly watching him. “You're such an asshole for putting me through this.”

“Hey you were the one fighting a wolf and a perfect ten.”

A.J laughed, a soft, watery sound as he leaned down and pressed hid forehead against Shane's. “I thought we'd lost you, you weren't moving and it was just...I couldn't get to you fast enough.” A.J tried to hide the tremor in his voice but knew Shane could still hear it. “You were so still...”

“Hey stop that, I'm right here.” Voice hoarse, Shane let out a soft huff. “I'm sorry sweetheart I landed wrong but I'll be ok.”

“Yeah well we're staying over night just to make sure you didn't give yourself brain damage.” He grinned at the soft sound from Shane, stepping back so they could board the elevator. “Your mom's really worried too, said you needed to stop being difficult.”

“Not difficult, wanted to see you.”

A.J looked at Shane, taking in the sleepy voice and tired droop of his eyes. “Yeah well I could have and would have waited. Right now we're going to get you to your room and get some rest. Maybe if you're a good boy you'll get a sponge bath.”

Shane grinned, groaning as his facial muscles protested the action. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, well knew you would. No behave while we get you situated in the room. I need to let your family know what's going on.” A.J grinned as Shane's hand tightened around his. “Honey?”

“Thank you for staying, you didn't have to but...”

“Honey, there's no where else I'd rather be.” A.J leaned down and gave Shane a quick kiss. “I love you and we both said for better or for worse. This has not been the worst we've been through.”

“Yeah well, the aftermath of what happened is going to be...”

“Phenomenal?” A.J grinned as Shane gave him a small nod. “Good because if you need any help you know I'm right beside you all the way.”

 


End file.
